Surrender or war
by vbianychang
Summary: ARMINXEREN JEANXARMIN LEVIXEREN? Nunca se sabrá cuál será la pareja final?... Hecho por una Yaoista de closet con poderes escritéscos y una asistente que sube su contenido


Surrender or War

Attack on Titan

"_Por ejemplo, si no hubiera luz en el mundo,_

_¿cómo te encontrarías a ti mismo?_

_¿Puedo unirlo contando las piezas del paisaje_

_que se reflejó a cámara lenta?"_

Great Escape/Cinema Staff.

Prólogo

Eren

Esta es la historia de una población desesperanzada en medio de una guerra, y el peor enemigo que podríamos haber imaginado.

En medio de todo esto, estoy yo. Un futuro soldado.

Dejé muchas cosas atrás, y de algunas me arrepiento. De otras, no. Ya no soy un niño que observa de lejos, y ya no seré un muchacho que huye. Pronto, seré la mayor esperanza de la humanidad.

Nada se interpondrá en mi lucha por el destino de todos, y te preguntarás por qué estoy tan seguro de esto. Bueno, ahí te va: cuando no te queda nada, no tienes nada qué perder.

Me lo arrebataron todo: mi familia—mamá, muerta; papá, desaparecido—, mi hogar, mi vida entera. Los titanes no sólo acumulan muertes, destruyen todo a su paso. Lo único que tengo son recuerdos que quedan conmigo y nadie más, pero eso no me lo pueden quitar.

Mi deseo es reconstruir mi vida, impedir que mi pasado atormente mi presente. Lo deseo con tanta fuerza, con tanta furia… pero no puedo. No lo logro, soy incapaz de olvidar lo que abandoné. Insisto, quiero luchar. Ser un soldado para mí no sólo es el hecho de llevar el título y cargar un arma, es el deseo de ser.

Sólo soy yo contra todos ellos, esperándonos detrás de un muro. Yo y un ejército, donde los mejores lazos de afecto son sacrificados a su mala suerte. Ponemos en juego nuestras vidas y nunca sabemos de qué somos capaces de hacer para salvarnos a nosotros mismos, pero yo lo puedo ver reflejado en mí mismo: haré lo que sea, lo que haga falta y sea necesario, para ganar. Para triunfar, para cobrar venganza. No sólo de mis viejas penas, sino de todos los humanos que murieron devorados por el enemigo.

Si fuese necesario, daría mi vida por todos.

Todo eso y muchas cosas más que no mencioné, para acabar con los titanes.

Pero hay algo, un pequeño detalle que estoy olvidando: una persona. No lo sabe, pero pienso que no debería llevar este futuro. No lo sabe, pero no merece morir en campo de batalla. No sabe lo que siento, pero me sacrificaría si eso valdría los latidos de su corazón.

No lo sabe, pero se convirtió en la razón por la que vivo, y a la vez, la razón por la que entregaría mi vida en la guerra. Eso y mi difunta madre, son las únicas razones por las que puedo lograrlo.

Ojalá nunca hubiésemos llegado a esta guerra que no parece tener su merecido fin…

Su corazón es maduro, pero su mente es demasiado joven para esto, yo lo sé. Quiero que lo supere conmigo, quiero hacerle saber que todo estará bien y que lo necesitamos. Que yo lo necesito sano y salvo.

Y bien, no tengo nada, nada qué perder ni qué añorar, pero no necesito que sea mío para quererlo y desearlo, protegerlo y admirarlo, apreciarlo aunque sea de lejos, y sin nada qué entregar, tampoco pierdo nada intentando que se vuelva mío.

Si nunca hubiesen llegado los titanes… Si nunca hubiesen atacado… Si nunca hubiesen existido… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué esto?!

Los titanes son sólo un acertijo que no hemos logrado acertar del todo. Me maldigo a mí mismo por lo poco que hemos progresado y lo mucho que hemos perdido… Si simplemente no hubiesen llegado nunca, nada de esto sucedería.

Todos podríamos vivir en paz, vivir libres y en un mundo mejor…

Llegaríamos a sentir los mayores placeres, fuera de muros que nos detengan…

Amaríamos en un mundo sin barreras…

Me enamoré, mierda. ¡Me enamoré!

845

Caída del distrito Shiganshina

Capítulo uno

Armin

Podía verlo todo ante mis ojos, y al mismo tiempo veía nada.

Lo único que quedaba del distrito al que pertenecí era dolor. Lo podía ver en todas partes, no importaba dónde volteara o dónde concentrara mi atención, la gente gritaba, gruñía, exigía refugio y seguridad absoluta. Ya no deseaban simples escondrijos, querían huir de nuestro mundo.

Yo también. Era como si hubiese nacido desde la miseria y la agonía. No quería que nos trasladaran a otro distrito sólo para vivir de miedo una vez más, como todos los días intentamos opacar ese temor, y frente a los problemas no somos capaces de ocultarlo. Sólo es un recordatorio de que vivimos en una jaula, encerrados; esperando a que el enemigo decida dar marcha atrás.

Quiero que termine. A lo lejos hay una mujer que suplica a un soldado que la dejen marchar, que no quiere vivir más y prefiere morir, y quiero que termine. Un niño llora cerca de mí, rogando que la miseria se acabe, y quiero que termine. Quiero que todo termine de una maldita vez por todas, y no tener que pasar por esto nunca, nunca más. Quiero que todo calle, haiga silencio y simulemos que no está sucediendo nada. No, quiero que de verdad no suceda nada.

Al lado de mi está Eren, frustrado. Eren, el que he conocido desde años atrás, ahora era otra persona. No sabía exactamente qué estaba sucediendo, pero algo en él era distinto: la manera en que apretaba los puños contra sus piernas y ejercía fuerza, como si estuviera encajando algo, o cómo respiraba con tanta desesperación y estrés, sólo me transmitía miedo. Miedo de lo que seguía, de lo que nos estaba esperando en otro lugar.

Sé que no quiero volver a estar parcialmente protegido por las murallas. No tengo el deseo de que unos padres me adopten, me introduzcan a su familia e intenten aparentar que no sucede nada, cuando está pasando todo. Mientras yo vivo, hay gente sacrificándose en peleas; mientras yo respiro, alguien más está muriendo y necesita ayuda; mientras digo todo esto, los titanes están arrasando todo a su paso y no estoy haciendo nada, precisamente porque no puedo hacer nada.

Estoy siendo inútil, una simple carga que hay que cuidar. Si la raza humana no estuviera al borde de extinción, no se preocuparían por mí, y a nadie le pesaría mi muerte. Pero nos tratan como oro, aunque a veces el hombre se comporte como una bestia.

Nos estamos comportando como animales. La multitud empieza a desesperarse y actúan como si estuviesen a punto de morir—aunque no podemos comprobarlo—, y quienes están a bordo llegan a enloquecer, pidiendo simplemente respuestas. Las murallas, que nos han protegido durante cien años, ahora están fallando. La mayor protección que pudimos haber solicitado está cayendo, siendo devorada por los titanes. Estamos aquí, muertos de miedo, esperando a ver el resultado de lo siguiente. Hay destrucción en todas partes, y el enemigo ingresa con facilidad a lo que antes fue el distrito.

Hablamos de nosotros como animales, y eso me atormenta aún más. Pensar que somos como el ganado bajo el mando de su dueño, o como un lobo hambriento que sólo vaga con esperanza de encontrar aposento, esas ideas me perturban todo el tiempo.

Si no hacemos nada, si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados, lo único que encontraremos serán cadáveres, no respuestas ni triunfos.

Antes de darme cuenta, Eren ya no está sentado conmigo y me preocupo.

Busco a mi derecha, donde suponía que él estaba, pero encuentro un lugar vacío, y más allá, no logro ver su silueta. Con la gente que hay sería complicado hallarlo a menos que haga mucho movimiento. Todos están tan apretados, unos contra otros, cada vez que más gente llega, que el puesto que dejó Eren inicia a encogerse. Intento pararme, pero me retienen del brazo.

Mikasa me mira con ojos penetrantes y más serios de lo normal que dudo si en verdad es la misma que conozco, la misma que acompañaba a Eren a casi todos lados. Emitió un sonido, y no logro percibirlo por la bufanda que trae colocada encima de sus labios, pero entiendo que quiere decir "¿A dónde vas?". Le indico a mi derecha, que sigue desocupado, esperando que comprenda que ahí estaba Eren, pero sólo me señala enfrente. Volteo y me suelto de su mano.

Efectivamente, me alivia saber que Eren se encuentra ahí, pero no de cualquier forma. Está aferrado a la orilla del transporte y mira su reflejo en el agua, rabioso. Se ve molesto, y quiero darle su espacio, pero a la vez quiero ayudarlo, aunque incluso me da miedo por unos instantes observarlo.

De alguna manera paso entre la gente, que sólo algunos se quejan de las movidas que les doy al caminar mientras otros apenas reaccionan y el resto sigue lamentándose por sus miserables vidas. Al lado de Eren, nuevamente, lo encuentro más frustrado. Susurra bajo, y empieza a gritar:

—¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS! ¡A CADA UNO DE ELLOS!

Poso una mano sobre su hombro y sólo una fracción de segundo veo que lo capta, cuando sólo me dirige una mirada en silencio y vuelve hacia su atención. Sus ojos sólo me transmitieron dolor, algo parecido a la desesperación pero no ciertamente eso. Él solo quería…

—No quedará ni uno…

Él solo deseaba, con inmensas fuerzas…

—Los mataré con mis propias manos… ¡Lo prometo!

Venganza.

Lo único que busca es venganza. No sólo por la humanidad y lo que hemos perdido, sino por su madre, por todo lo que le han zaqueado.

Inicia a sollozar, y entiendo que está llorando de furia.

Intento darle su espacio, y sólo intento porque las demás personas se amontonan y quieren aprovechar cualquier espacio que se les otorgue, y veo la mirada perdida de Eren. Es así como se debe sentir: perdido, solo.

Algo se aferra a mí con fuerza y ahora noto a Eren encima de mí, con su rostro ocultado bajo mi hombro y los brazos alrededor de mí, en una especie de abrazo y consuelo de estar ahí con él.

Nos encontramos rodeados de tanta gente, y a la vez nos encontramos demasiado solos. No tenemos otra cosa más que nosotros mismos lejos de gritos feroces que intentan acompañarnos.

Conduzco a Eren de nuevo a donde debíamos estar, pero encuentro que, al lado de Mikasa, se habían acomodado plácidamente otro par de personas, y lo retengo para que no se descontrole bajo el peso de ellos. Quedamos sentados al otro lado, él sollozando en mi regazo y yo buscando guardar la calma.

Debo hacer algo. Siento que, si me quedo sentado esperando, sólo me cansaré de esperar lo que nunca llega, lo que no parece tener un día previsto de su llegada. Una esperanza necesitamos, y puede estar en cualquier soldado. Sólo debemos aguardar a que ése soldado decida unirse a la fuerza contra los titanes y comprometer su vida con la humanidad. No suena fácil, pero debe ser así.

Lo que nunca sabremos es si algún día aparecerá.

847

Entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas

Eren

—¡Oye, tú!

—¡Señor!

—¿Quién diablos eres?

—¡Soy Armin Arlelt, de Shiganshina!

—¿En serio? Tienes nombre de retrasado. ¿Tus padres te pusieron ese nombre?

—Fue mi abuelo…

Finalmente, Armin, Mikasa y yo decidimos comenzar nuestro entrenamiento.

En realidad ellos no tenían esa intensión al principio. Mikasa, a pesar de tener fuerza y agilidad, no llevaba el interés de introducirse en el camino para ser un soldado hasta el momento en que se lo comenté yo. La idea de que iba a ingresar la inquietó—a su manera—y decidió venir conmigo, aunque sé que sólo intenta seguirme.

De Armin no lo dudo, yo mismo le llevé esta influencia. Le inicié a hablar de mis obsesiones: explorar el mundo exterior, ser libre, matar titanes. Matar a cada uno de ellos y acabar con el enemigo. Lo impulsé a querer conocer más sobre el mundo de fuera, ver cada detalle y ser el hombre más libre del mundo. Esa imagen de mí, volando con el 3DMG, balanceándome por los aires y sujetando un arma, todavía no la reflejaba totalmente. Si mi madre siguiera viva…

El sargento siguió atento a Armin.

—Arlelt, ¿cuál es tu motivo para unirte?

—¡Para contribuir a la victoria de la humanidad!

—Eso es maravilloso—se acercó más a él, con semblante serio, y casi podía ver la tensión entre los que estaban alrededor—. Dejaré que seas comida para los titanes. ¡Tercer escuadrón, media vuelta!

Toda una hilera giró intentando no mover casi ni un músculo, como si hacerlo los fuese a matar. No todos tenían miedo, pero lo que había se acumulaba y, se podría decir, esparcía en todo el terreno. Podía jurar que lo sentía entrar por mis entrañas, aunque no debería extrañarme. Vivo de eso. Miedo y coraje.

Sus cejas se fruncieron aún más y miró a otro chico.

—¿Y quién diablos eres tú?

—¡Señor! ¡Soy Thomas Wagner, de Trost!

Le tembló la voz al hablar.

—No te oigo.

—¡Soy Thomas Wagner…!—empezó a decir, pero en medio de la frase lo cortó el sargento, irritado.

—¡Todavía no puedo oírte! ¡Aprende a hablar apropiadamente en los cuarteles!

La cara se le veía tan arrugada que pensé que no se podía contemplar a un hombre como ése calmado y tranquilo, sin tener que gritar a la gente y mostrar algo parecido al enojo a cada instante. Sus cejas estaban tan ceñudas que casi se veían como una línea ondeada encima de su rostro, arriba de ese par de ojos desorbitados.

Hace dos años los titanes habían invadido el distrito Shiganshina, donde pertenezco, y lograron lidiar contra uno de nuestros escudos más fueres, uno de tres: el Muro María. El estruendo de la gente y del ataque todavía asalta a mis oídos, dejándome fuera de combate. Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden olvidar con el deseo de querer. Ese día, el ejército de las Tropas Estacionarias fracasó en su intento de combatir al enemigo y salvar a la población.

Ese día, la humanidad tuvo un recordatorio sobre lo que era vivir detrás de esos muros que parecían jaulas.

Un año después de la tragedia hacia el Muro María, la Legión de Reconocimiento se movilizó para reclutar a los refugiados y recuperar el territorio perdido, donde la humanidad nuevamente, como demostraron las Tropas Estacionarias, no tuvo oportunidad contra los titanes. Miles de personas fueron sacrificadas en vano, entre ellas el abuelo de Armin. Sólo cien quedaron.

Hemos perdido bastante y no hemos conseguido nada en absoluto. Este tipo de situaciones no nos están beneficiando en nada, véase donde se vea.

La voz del sargento todavía gritaba encima de los nuevos reclutas.

—¡Siguiente! ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Mina Carolina, de…

Capturando cada detalle, viendo cómo caminaba por los espacios libres y escrutaba con sus pequeños ojos a cada uno, imaginándose cientos de antecedentes e historiales, uno se podía dar cuenta de muchas cosas sin necesidad de hacer todo lo que él enseñaba.

Una de esas cosas era la intimidación. El problema no se hallaba en el sargento ni en la táctica que usaba, era la realidad que nos estaba restregando en la cara. Era como paladear la inocencia de la mayoría, por lo menos.

No nos pregunta a todos quiénes somos porque sabe que a algunos no hace falta saberlo. La pregunta de "¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí?" es sólo para darles una idea de lo que verán después y al final. Puedo incluso notar cómo le inicia a temblar la mano de tanto apretarla contra su puño y la manera en que rechina los dientes cuando se ha frustrado mucho. Pero cuando voltea a ver la hilera donde estoy, sus facciones se relajan y me evita. Ni siquiera cuestionó sobre mi nombre, mi antigua residencia, ni mi interés de estar aquí. A veces, nosotros mismos damos paso a algunos de explorar el infierno que hemos vivido. No conocemos los límites y enseñamos todo, como un historial o un expediente, pero relacionado con emociones que nunca evadiremos. Lucimos nuestras peores hazañas.

Y eso, no importa cuándo o cómo, no se puede evitar.

—¡Cuarto escuadrón, media vuelta!

Giro sobre mis talones al mismo tiempo que todos los demás, y el sargento avanza.

Al caminar con las manos entrelazadas detrás de él, observa con cautela a los reclutas y da personalidad a cada quien, según sus posiciones. Encuentra chocante la presencia de uno de ellos y no duda en dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —pregunta llamando la atención de todos.

No rechistó ni hizo muecas como otros, pero actuó como si estuviésemos reunidos para hacer un juego de niños. A pesar de eso, saludó como todos los demás habían hecho.

—¡Soy Jean Kirstein, de Trost!

—¿Para qué estás aquí? —sus cejas hicieron una sola curva.

—Para unirme a la policía militar y residir en la ciudad central—añadió Jean despreocupadamente.

Al otro lado, puedo notar que Armin está sonrojándose, no sé si por imaginarse la vergüenza de decir eso frente al sargento o por opinar lo mismo que éste, que también está rojo, pero de furia. Tampoco se me ocurre otra opción.

—Ya veo. ¿Así que quieres vivir en la ciudad central? —intenta intimidarlo por lo que logro señalar, pero Jean actúa normal.

—Sí, señor.

El sargento se movió rápido: alzó su pierna y con la fuerza de su pie llegó a atinarle en la entrepierna, que, al parecer, fue más doloroso de lo que se aparentó.

Jean se dejó caer al suelo, casi retorciéndose de dolor, inclinado y e intentando calmar el impacto que tuvo del golpe. Gruñó.

—¡¿Quién te dijo que te arrodillaras?!—le espetó de repente el sargento, que luego inició a lanzar odio con él—¡Nunca te convertirás en un oficial de policía si eso te manda al suelo!

Intentó alzarse de nuevo al retener todo su peso en un brazo, pero sólo bastó unos segundos para volver a caer. Armin, a lo lejos, se mordía el labio inferior.

Continuó señalando a varios reclutas, acumulándoles más miedo y haciéndoles dudar sobre sus elecciones. Algunos, según breves susurros sobre el aire, empezaban a arrepentirse de iniciar el adiestramiento.

Me sumí en mis propios pensamientos, un mundo donde no existían titanes ni muros que intentaran protegernos, donde sólo estaba mi familia, Armin, Mikasa y yo. Todos en el mundo exterior. Lo demás podía permanecer donde se encontraba.

Un mundo libre…

Libre de barreras…

Libre de muros…

Un mundo lleno de esperanza…

Lleno de sueños…

Un mundo sin titanes…

—¡Tú! ¿Qué mierda haces?

La nube en la que estaba se esfumó y volví a la realidad. Todos volteaban a ver, incluso Armin, a otro rincón a mi derecha donde había una chica, comiendo. Enfrente del sargento. Sin inmutarse.

Más estúpido no pudo haber pensado.

—¡TÚ! ¡Te hablo a TI! ¡¿Quién mierda eres?!

La chica reaccionó rápido y, con la mano que tenía libre, hizo el saludo hacia el sargento, con el intento de hacerse notar frente a él. Aún así, éste no se impresionó por la firmeza de sus palabras.

—¡Soy Sasha Braus, de Dauper, sur del Muro Rose!

—Sasha Braus…—paladeó su nombre unos segundos, disfrutando saber de su víctima—¿Qué tienes en tu mano derecha?

—¡Es una papa al vapor, señor! ¡Encontré una en la cocina y la tomé!

—¿La robaste?—sus ojos sólo transmitían coraje, y Sasha no pudo contenerse a apreciar ese detalle. Le entró el pánico por un segundo—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás comiendo una papa justo ahora?

Tragó saliva.

—Es mejor cuando la comes caliente, así que pensé que comerla ahora era la mejor elección, señor.

—Aun así no lo comprendo—insistió—¿Por qué estás comiendo una papa?

—¿Está preguntando por qué la gente en general come papas, señor?—le tembló la voz al hablar.—Tome la mitad si así lo quiere, señor.

—¿La mitad?

Gran error, gran problema para ella.

—La chica de la papa todavía está corriendo.

Estábamos afuera de una de las chozas que se nos había asignado a los nuevos futuros soldados. Viendo desde ese lugar, a lo lejos alcanzábamos a notar la silueta de Sasha Braus corriendo con sus últimas fuerzas, transpirada y agitada del cansancio.

—Nada mal… Ha estado haciéndolo por 5 horas. —comentó Connie Springer, otro cuestionado por el sargento—. Pero su reacción cuando él le dijo que corra hasta desfallecer fue nada comparada a cuando le dijo que no le darían comida.

—Dauper es un pequeño pueblo en las montañas al sur de Rose, ¿verdad?—preguntó Marco Bodt, de Jinae. Alcancé a percibir que Connie le respondía, pero fijé mi vista en algo más.

Aún más allá, lejos del pequeño territorio que abarcábamos, había una carroza tirada por caballos que transportaba a varios hombres y mujeres, quienes había jurado haberlos visto antes…

Me entró la curiosidad por saber por qué se marchaban.

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunté.

—Abandonos. Pidieron ser trasladados a las áreas de desarrollo—respondió Mina Carolina. Suspiró al decir esto último, con expresión de mostrar pena hacia ellos.

—¿Qué? Pero si es el primer día…

—Así son las cosas. El débil sólo huye—agregó Connie, algo molesto al escuchar sobre los trasladados—. Prefiere recoger rocas y cortas hierbas…

Tanto yo como Armin nos impresionamos al imaginar las personas que decidieron dar marcha atrás y abandonar la vida militar, para ser sólo ciudadanos y renunciar al hecho de servir al mundo, dejando el futuro de ser un soldado, una esperanza más de la victoria de la humanidad.

Thomas Wagner se incorpora y se dirige hacia mí.

—Eso me recuerda. No te preguntaron de dónde eres.

Poso una mano sobre el hombro de Armin para indicar compañerismo. Éste, sin ocultarlo, tiembla por un segundo y por otro baja la vista, avergonzado quizá. Su comportamiento hoy ha sido raro, pero su último gesto hizo que me conmoviera, cosa que antes no me había provocado tan intensamente.

Miré a Thomas recordando su pregunta.

—Soy del mismo lugar que él, Shiganshina.

—Ya veo… —empezó a decir Marco—Entonces estabas…

Lo cortó en medio de la frase Connie.

—¿Entonces también estuviste ese día?

—O-Oye…—dijo incómodo Marco.

—¿Lo viste! ¡Al Titán Colosal! —insistió Connie.

—Sí…—dije, casi susurrando.

—Ya lo dije. Lo vi.

Un montón de personas alrededor de mí se sorprendían cada vez que abría la boca, y lanzaban sus dudas:

—¡¿En serio?!

—¿Qué tan grande era?

—¡Oí que trepó el Muro!

—¡Yo también!

—También oí eso en mi pueblo.

—¿Cómo era?

Intentaba contestar las preguntas de todos, aunque se amontonaban por saber y el aullido de sus voces resonando por la estancia llegaba a aturdirme cuando hablaban al unísono. Algunos se apretujaban entre el asiento de las bancas y los demás miraban atentamente desde sus lugares, aunque no alcanzaban a escuchar del todo la conversación.

—¿Y qué hay del Titán Acorazado que atravesó el Muro María?

—Aunque la gente diga eso, para mí se veía como un titán ordinario—contesté de manera segura, pero sin darle importancia.

—¿Y los titanes ordinarios?

Recordé escenas, partes de mi vida. Fragmentos de sueños que no alcanzaré a recuperar nunca.

Mi madre.

El titán.

Sangre. Mucha sangre.

El estómago se me retorció y me cubrí la boca.

—Chicos… dejemos las preguntas. Estoy seguro de que tiene recuerdos que preferiría olvidar—escuché decir a Marco.

—Perdón por ser tan…—empezó a decir Connie, pero en ese momento logré reincorporarme en mi asiento.

—No es así.

Apreté las uñas contra la palma de la mano y vi cómo iba dejando huella con los segundos. El dolor que llevaba era una clase de cosquilleo que podía soportar y me agradaba cómo se sentía, como comprobar que sigo vivo.

Miré la madera de la mesa.

—De hecho, los titanes no son la gran cosa. Una vez que aprendamos cómo usar el Sistema de Maniobras, no serán nada para nosotros—me visualizaba a mí mismo matando titanes y garantizando la futura victoria de los humanos—. Al fin tendremos la oportunidad de ser soldados…

Solté la cuchara que estaba sosteniendo con la otra mano.

—¡Me uniré al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento y libraré al mundo de los titanes!—vociferé—Los mataré a todos…

—¿Estás loco?

Algunos se apartaron de la mesa para ver mejor hacia el otro lado, donde estaba sentado Jean, apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano y el codo encima de la mesa, mirando en forma de broma hacia mí.

Creía que hablaba en broma. Subestimaba lo que decía. Se estaba burlando de mí tan fácilmente como lo era humillar a un enclenque.

—¿Dijiste que querías unirte al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento?

—Así es—contesté firme—. Y tú eres el que quería unirse a la policía militar y llevar una vida fácil.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja.

—Soy un hombre honesto. Es mejor que fingir ser fuerte cuando en realidad te estás muriendo de miedo…

—¿Estás hablando de mí? —le espeté bruscamente.

Antes de tiempo, los dos ya estábamos frente a frente, desafiándonos con las miradas, intentando intimidar al otro como lo hacía el sargento hacía unas horas. Lo único que pudo salvarnos de una posible pelea fue el timbre que sonó cerca del lugar, indicándonos que debíamos irnos de ahí.

Jean parpadeó un par de veces y me miró juguetonamente.

—¿Ah? Perdón si te ofendí.

Volvió a sonar otra vez, indicándonos lo mismo que la última.

—Oye, perdón. No intentaba juzgar cómo piensas. Sólo olvidemos esto—alargó el brazo y extendió su mano hacia mi dirección, esperando respuesta.

En mi opinión, no quería meterme en problema el primer día.

Seguía sin aceptar que fuese causa mía.

—Sí, en parte fue mi culpa.

Salí del lugar y nadie me siguió, a excepción de una persona.

Armin.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó después de unos segundos darse cuenta del camino que tomaba—Deberíamos ir a nuestro lugar. Acaba de sonar la alarma y…

—Quería estar solo, iré luego.

Caminaba pesadamente, intentando pensar en algo más como las piedrecillas que pisaba o pasaban de largo sobre mí, pero mi mente se concentraba en lo que Jean opinaba. Él cree que todos somos iguales y buscamos refugio, pero yo no. Al contrario, busco salida. Quiero salir, es lo que más deseo.

Deseo sentir la mayor libertad posible que el hombre nunca haya explorado, hasta el más lugar recóndito y llegar al límite de la imaginación. Quiero verlo todo ante mis ojos, y no simplemente en libros impresos e ilegales, custodiados en especial por la Policía.

Subí por unas escaleras y llegué hasta un observador no muy alto, en realidad—al menos un metro y medio, o dos—. Detrás de mí me siguió el paso Armin, a quien de pronto le solté lo que pensaba.

—Voy a matarlos a todos, Armin. A todos y cada uno de ellos. A todos los titanes del mundo…

—No puedes tú solo. Para eso reunimos a más soldados.

Eso era cierto.

Ambas cosas lo eran.

Mataría, y un escuadrón de soldados me ayudaría. Pero, en especial, llegaría a matar a más titanes en cada batalla y gozaría de la destrucción de su gigante raza, morir poco a poco. Exterminarlos, darles fin. Eso quiero.

—¡Los mataré, a todos!

—¡Eren!

Armin me zarandeó por los hombros levemente, y me abrazó. No me esperaba ese acto de él, siendo sincero. Me reconfortó sentirlo tan cerca y aferrado a mí, como si por mí su vida siguiese teniendo sentido, a pesar de tantos problemas y situaciones…

Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que al fin el abrazo se aflojó y Armin se despegó de mí. Miraba hacia el suelo, como si temiese ver a mis ojos, y luego añadió en voz baja:

—¿En verdad, quieres estar solo?

_No, dile que no…_

Sólo tragué saliva, no alcancé a decir nada antes de que él volviera a hablar.

—Creo que no nos vendría mal compañía, ¿no?

—Creo que da igual si estoy con nadie.

—Pero para mí no.

Casi no se inmutó, pero se acercó más. Sólo volteé a ver a otro lado, incómodo por lo que pensé y no dije.

—Tú…—inició a decir en voz baja, casi inaudible—No debería recordártelo, pero… ¿Entraste aquí por venganza o es un deseo matar titanes?

Esa pregunta me dejó pensando.

Armin intentaba decirme si lo hacía por mi madre, o porque quiera condenarme a ese destino. Si no fuese por ella, estaría actuando como un suicida, pensando que al matar se arreglarían mis problemas emocionales y lo olvidaría todo. La mecánica no funcionaba así: mientras más quería convertirme en soldado, más pensaba en ella. Cómo me decía que no entrara a la Legión de Reconocimiento, cuando suplicaba que no lo hiciera, o cuando me pidió marchar sin ella…

Escuché a un viejo anciano hace años en el distrito decir "el pasado queda en el pasado, atrás del presente" y, en estos momentos, me darían ganas de verlo vivo y decirle "hay cosas que, aún en el pasado, desgarran nuestro presente por más ocultas que estén".

Apoyó los brazos sobre el barandal.

Recordé su pregunta otra vez.

—Un poco de ambos.

—Quieres decir—comenzó a hablar enseguida—que no eres capaz de definir cuál es tu razón, pero igual pagas la condena.

—¿Condena?

—A qué estás ligando tu vida por situaciones que nos desgarran… Por lo menos, así me siento yo.

Entonces me acordé de ese pequeño detalle: Armin había perdido una parte de sí mismo cuando su abuelo cayó rendido. Éste murió desgarradoramente, lo puede adivinar cualquiera; mi madre fue devorada sin piedad. No puedo decir lo mismo de Armin y su abuelo, porque desconozco qué fue. Pudo haber sido eso, o algo peor.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta. El momento tornaba a ser difícil.

—Deberíamos hacer algo… para olvidar todo lo demás…

—Si no puedes salir de tu propio infierno, ¿por qué intentas sacarme siquiera del mío? —interrumpí de pronto.

Me miró sorprendido, como si nunca me hubiese conocido realmente y estuviera hablando con un desconocido. En realidad, creo que no estaba siendo yo mismo. Era un lado nuevo de mí que apenas conocía.

Todo salía libremente de mis labios. No era capaz de contenerme comentarios como ese. Me miró nervioso.

—Porque no tengo nada qué perder intentándolo.

—Deja que yo mismo lidie con mis demonios. Puedo hacerlo.

—No, no puedes. Quiero ayudarte. Por eso estamos aquí, los dos.

—Primero ayúdate a ti mismo.

Pero todo sucedió de una manera demasiado fugaz para mí.

No creí que el mismo Armin Arlelt se dirigiría hacia mí y tuviese la grata intensión, siquiera, de ayudarme o brindarme ánimos. De cualquier forma. No, yo nunca creí que haría eso. En el momento preciso para cometer otra acción, sus labios no llegaron a tocar otra cosa que no fuesen los míos. Nos estábamos dando un beso, de boca a boca, y sentí que nunca deberíamos darle fin.

Mil dudas estallaron dentro de mí cuando esto ocurrió. La mayoría trataban sobre lo que estaba haciendo y lo que no estaba impidiendo. Pero se sentía bien por unos segundos: el roce de sus labios, delgados y húmedos, que conectaba su boca con la mía, como si estuviese entrelazando todos nuestros llantos contenidos y los fusionara perfectamente, como el encaje que hace juego con la última pieza.

Su lengua se unió a la mía, haciendo pequeñas travesuras juntas. No sabría si llamarlo beso, o estar devorándonos entre los dos, pero me agradaba hasta cierto punto. Íbamos sintiéndonos como uno sólo; un solo lío, una sola alma dolida, una sola mente imaginando cómo una simple acción podía llegar a distraerte de sucesos que te dejan huella por siempre.

Llevaba acumulados varios cabos sin atar. Me preguntaba por qué seguía en esta posición con Armin en vez de detenerlo y decirle que no deberíamos hacerlo, en cierto modo, para encontrar otra manera de reconfortarlo. Y ahí estaba otro asunto: a mí me reconfortaba. No podía explicar cómo, era cuestión de averiguarlo. Sus dedos se entrelazaban detrás de mi cuello, cerca de mi nuca, e iban desuniéndose mientras me revolvían el cabello, de una manera que me causaba placer. Estaba confuso todavía…

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a eso?

Llegamos al instante en el que ambos necesitábamos aire, y finalmente nos separamos, intentando no cruzar miradas que resultaran incómodas en ese momento. O quizás sólo yo, porque Armin no estaba del todo apenado.

Al contrario, parecía que quería mostrar el consuelo que encontró en mí y yo no logré hacerlo, hasta que lo hallé en él por unos segundos.

—Ya. —dijo entrecortadamente—¿Eso te ayudó a ti?

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y luego hizo una seña con la mano, como una despedida. Luego, su silueta se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña para la visión de mis ojos hasta que la oscuridad se lo tragó. Me quedé parado, ahí, solo.

Solo, otra vez.

Jean

Me quedé plantado ahí, parado, esperando… nada.

No había sido humillado, ¿o sí?

Una sacudida me invadió y me fijé en el hombro que acaba de rozar el mío, casi apartándome de en medio, dándome cuenta que en verdad estaba en medio del camino para todos.

Pero algo en esa figura me llamó la atención. Una chica, el sargento no le había pedido su nombre y por lo tanto lo desconocía. Pero era linda, preciosa… Realmente preciosa.

No quería que alguien más pensara lo mismo. Quería tener una oportunidad con ella y no perderla.

Me acerqué torpemente, y la llamé.

—Oye…

No esperé que me volteara a ver.

—No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí—dije con un hilo de voz, temblando de angustia. Por mi mente pasaba un "¿Por qué ponerse tan nervioso? ¡Es solo una chica!".

Sí, una tremenda chica. Lindísima chica.

¿Se convertirá en soldado, ella?

Tragué saliva, nervioso.

—Lo siento… Tu cabello negro es realmente hermoso.

—Gracias.

Cuando dijo esto, pensé que el alma se me había caído a los pies.

Ella salió y no esperé más a seguirle, aunque al buscarla fuera de la estancia me encontré con algo que no me esperaba.

Eran Eren, el mismo Eren con el que tuve una confrontación hacía apenas unos momentos, y Armin a lo lejos. Los dos, juntos; besándose.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa, y por un segundo me olvidé de lo que buscaba, aunque ya había adelantado bastante el camino hacia la choza que le correspondía. ¿Perdí mi oportunidad por ver a Eren y Armin?

/**Buenos días-tardes-noches-loquesea a quienes lean esto! Acá les está hablando la mente maravillosa de este fanfic 8) Como soy de identidad secreta, mi personalidad también será secreta, ya que cumplo con una vida altamente secreta y corro el riesgo de ser encontrada(?). Pero para eso tendré a mi fiel asistente que actualizará los capítulos por mí, ¡PRESONEN! ¡SEAN LIBRES DE PRESIONARME! ¡LIBERTAD DE EXPRESIÓN, ÚSENLA! Hay yaoi para todos(?). Me concentraré principalmente en Eren-Armin, Levi-Eren y Jean-Armin durante el fanfic, pero como suy una persona secreta y cruel no les diré cuáles serán los definitivos, MUAJAJAJ. Disfruten :D/**


End file.
